


Fjord and I

by GreenFire66



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Drinking, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Past Abuse, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 08:34:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18406973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenFire66/pseuds/GreenFire66
Summary: Academy student Caleb Widogast confronts Astrid about the truth of his feelings, and Fjord is there to help Caleb in the aftermath of it all.But what happens when Caleb tells Fjord the same truth?





	Fjord and I

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was heavily inspired by the short film "Ronny and I". Seriously y'all, go watch it before and/or after reading this fic, it's on Youtube.  
> Speaking truthfully, [feel free to skip to the actual content], the past couple of weeks have been rough for me, and this fic was a way for me to take some time and enjoy something amidst all the chaos and stress.  
> Regardless, I hope you all enjoy!

“W-what?” Fjord’s voice sounded over the lull of the car radio. Turning to look at him, Caleb couldn’t help but notice the halo of light that encaptured Fjord’s figure as he drove. Caleb kept at his task meticulously, shaking his head with a soft chuckle. “What is that?” Fjord continued. “We doin’ a video diary now?”

Caleb silently secured the phone to the dashboard, adjusting the position and angle until the front view camera was capturing the two of them. “Why not?” He asked, leaning back into his seat and relishing in the feeling of the AC. “This will be a long trip, after all.”

Fjord nodded at that, looking at the road before turning to the phone. “Dear diary,” he began with a grin. “Today: we drove.”

***

“Today… is March 13th.” Caleb watched himself through the phone's camera as he approached the mirror, listening to his voice echo off the empty walls of his dorm room. He paused in front of the bathroom sink, taking a breath as he lowered the collar of his shirt.

The harsh off-yellow of the forming bruise around his neck met his gaze, and he sighed. “The day… I told Astrid I had feelings for someone else.” Moving his hand to the hem of his shirt, he paused. Shaking, he lifted the hem.

The burn marks, outlined in the form of a hand, singed his skin, Astrid’s rage-induced “shocking grasp” echoed in his mind. With a sigh, he lowered the shirt and took a moment to look in the mirror.

Disgusted at what he saw, he turned off the recording.     

***

“Cay? What’s- I can barely understand ya’.” Fjord’s voice sounded from the cell phone that laid on the bed next to him, speaker mode enabled. The notification on the top of the phone screen would’ve reminded Caleb that he was still recording, if he was in a state to care.

“I… I’m sorry.” Caleb’s face was buried in the pillow. His fingers trembled as they gripped the pillow. Strain from classes, Trent’s growing expectations… everything was escalating and Astrid’s reaction was what sent Caleb careening over the edge.

“Stop apologizing and tell me what’s going on.” Silence overtook the call, with Caleb unable to find his voice. Tears stained his vision as he turned his head to look at the phone. “What are you doing tomorrow?”

“I… nothing.” Caleb managed through choked breaths. “It’s spring break this week.” Raising an eyebrow, Caleb lifted his head off the pillow. “Why?” From the other end of the call, Caleb could hear the commotion of Fjord moving around. “Fjord?”

“Cool. Take your time tomorrow and get yourself packed for a week-long trip.” Caleb sat up at that statement, grabbing his phone and taking it off speaker as he pressed it the phone to his ear. “I’ll probably get there around 11pm, maybe later depending on how long of a power nap I need.”

“Fjord! It’s a sixteen hour drive from your place to-”

“I know. And it’s about 3 in the afternoon now. So sixteen hours...” Caleb pinched the bridge of his nose, trying desperately to remember the deep breathing techniques his counselor once taught him. “Unless, of course, you’d rather be alone. I don’t mean to intrude if you-”

“No, _nein_.” Caleb stopped himself, not even realizing he was speaking at first. “But, your work. With Vandren. I-”

“I have vacation days saved up and no other family to use them for.”

Fjord… Fjord always was a source of comfort for Caleb. Ever since they had met when they were kids during one of Caleb’s trips with extended family. The two met in a small town when Fjord was living with one of his soon-to-be-many sets of foster parents. What began as the occasional letter exchange eventually shifted to near-daily texts and calls once the two each had a cell phone of their own.

Fjord now had a place he called home in Port Demali, far from Caleb’s academy here in Rexxentrum.

“If… if you are sincerely and truly offering.”

“I am.”

Caleb smiled at that, and wiped a tear from his cheek, ignoring the others that continued to fall. “Then, yes. Thank you.”

***

“We’ll get your mind off of her,” Fjord continued, and Caleb saw him spare a glance in his direction before turning back to the road. “Shit, you might find yourself someone while we’re on this trip of ours.”

Caleb flushed, looking down at the ground. He flicked his eyes to the phone and cursed himself for letting it capture his incriminating tomato-like reaction to Fjord’s comment. “Oh, we’re going to find a replacement, are we?”

“Not a bandage,” Fjord replied with a shake of his head. “A cure. A solution. Somethin’.”

***

The online pictures of the Nicodronian beaches paled in comparison to the real thing.

    “Come on!” Fjord called without turning away from the ocean that stretched out before them. Barefoot and in shorts, Fjord walked into the waves, and both Caleb and his phone watched as the water cascaded over Fjord’s feet, enveloping them in the crisp blue before retreating back.

Caleb left his newly-gifted sandals on as he approached. He stood next to Fjord and watched the waves ebb closer towards them.

The frigid temperatures overtook his senses immediately.

_“Nein!”_ Caleb nearly dropped his phone as he retreated. “Are you kidding? That is way too cold!”

Laughing, Fjord beamed a genuine smile towards him, and Caleb felt his face flush as he looked away from the sight.

***

“So, what happened?” Fjord asked as the two walked along the waves’ edge. Caleb, through the phone, took a moment to look at the footprints they left behind them before facing forward again.

And pointedly avoided Fjord’s gaze.

“Oh, you know.” Caleb rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand. “I told her the truth. About my feelings.”

“Your feelings?” Fjord asked, gently. Not pushing.

Fjord never pushed. He knew Caleb had limits, and Fjord’s respect of those limits was just one more thing Caleb found himself appreciative of.

“ _Ja_.” Caleb nodded. “I told her that there was… someone else.” Caleb risked a glance in Fjord’s direction. Fjord nodded before turning to the beach in front of them. Through the phone, Caleb saw Fjord’s expression soften in contemplation. “It’s… not what you think.”  

“How… how long have you been…” Fjord seemed to trail off, almost unsure of the question he was trying to ask.

“How long?” Caleb parroted simply. Fjord looked back at him.

“Yeah.”

It was Caleb’s turn to look away. The digital screen captured the sand, the previous footprints left behind by others who walked this same sand. Caleb found solace in looking at Fjord’s shadow as they walked, the shoes he carried by their strings dangled in the spring breeze.

“Well…” Caleb slowed, gathering the courage. He stilled, and he saw Fjord take a couple of steps before freezing in place as he turned to look at Caleb in confusion.

“I’ve known this person for most of my life.”

Looking up from the phone to truly meet Fjord’s gaze, he could see the gears turning in Fjord’s still expression. He watched Fjord’s eyes widen slowly in understanding, glancing back between Caleb and the space behind Caleb as he silently soaked in those words.

Fjord gave Caleb a decisive look before turning to the ocean and slowly lowering himself to the ground.

Caleb walked to his side, and when Fjord gave no objection, sat down to join him. Fjord rubbed his hands together slowly, contemplatively. He turned to look at Caleb and gave a friendly nod before returning his gaze back down to his hands.

“I… y’know I’m playing back all of those little moments.” Fjord broke the silence as he turned his head to meet Caleb’s gaze. “Those times when I caught myself wondering, ‘Was that…?’.” Fjord shook his head.

Silence met the two of them once more.

“I-I don’t-”

“I am not sure how-”

They both stopped, realizing they were interrupting each other. Fjord gaze Caleb a silent nod.

“Me… me neither.” Caleb amended his statement. “I am not sure of what to do from here.” Caleb sighed. “I just want to have a good time.”

A moment passed, and Fjord grinned. “A good time?” Caleb knew the tone was jovial.

“Come on-”

“Is that why we’re here?” Fjord’s grin grew as he continued.

“You are the one that suggested the hotel idea!”

“This a seduction plan?”

“Yes, Fjord.” Caleb rubbed his temple with an exasperated sigh. “I planned this whole week-long trip, this thing with Astrid, just to fuck you.”

“I knew it!” Fjord clapped his hands on his knees as he stood up. “I knew it.”

“This is not a joke, Fjord!” Caleb retorted, nearly tripping as he stood up.

***

“Should we… should we just go back?” Caleb asked as he numbly watched the store fronts and scattered hotels and motels pass his vision.

“Why would we do that?”

“Well, I pretty much ruined this entire trip because of my-”

“You didn’t ruin nothin’.” Fjord cut him off. With the car stopped, Caleb let out an exhale before turning back to look at him. Fjord tapped his finger against the steering wheel as he waited for the light to turn green. “So you like dudes. Big deal. It’s not-. You’re overreacting.”

“Overreacting? Fjord you can’t just act like-”

“Like everything’s fine? But it is.” A flash of green, and the car carried forward once more. “Honestly, if anything, I’m flattered.”

“Flattered?” Caleb scoffed, looking up at Fjord once more. “Flattered?”

“Well, yeah.” Fjord shrugged with his shoulders. “All I mean is… I…” Fjord let out a sigh. “Look. There’s no reason to be so defensive. All I’m-”

“I’m not defensive.” Caleb countered, and mentally chuckled at the irony. “I’m just… uncomfortable, I guess?”

“Well, don’t be.” Turning in to the hotel parking lot, Fjord put the car in park and shut the engine off. “You’re doing that thing where you get all self-conscious about yourself and start overthinking everything.” The two exited the car. Caleb gently closed his door and almost jumped at Fjord’s door slamming shut.

“Sorry,” Caleb muttered, capturing a flock of sea pigeons roosting on one of the roofs.

“Don’t be,” Fjord replied, and lightly clasped one of Caleb’s shoulders as they walked to their hotel room.

***

Caleb’s exhale crackled against the mic of the phone. His gaze followed the trail of his hand as it numbly travelled the length of his chest.

The marks on his neck and chest were fading, but Caleb's memory could vividly recall the evidence of the attack. The damage left by her spell.

On the other side of the locked door, Fjord called that he was going out for snacks and would likely be back within the next half hour. At the closing of the door and the click of the lock, Caleb let his head lull back.

“What was I even expecting would happen?” Caleb asked nobody in particular. He certainly didn’t have the answer. He turned the shower faucet on, letting the water heat up as he continued to stare at the figure in the mirror.

“Disgusting. Worthless.” Caleb shook his head, jabbing a thumb on the screen to end the recording.

_I’m so stupid._

***

“Of all the stupid...” Caleb slapped the balloon, watching it wobble at the impact. The ‘I Love You’ text centering itself as the balloon straightened itself back up, as if in opposition of Caleb’s aggression.

He sent a glare through the bathroom wall. Maybe if he concentrated his annoyance, Fjord would feel it through the shower curtains.

Caleb stared in that direction for what his brain informed him was a precise four seconds before he was mentally supplied with an image of Fjord, showering, on the other side of the wall.

Caleb sunk his head into his hands with a groan.

Thankfully, the sound of the water shutting off soon interrupted his thoughts, and he flopped in the bed.

The bathroom door opened, and Caleb instinctively flicked his gaze.

Upon seeing a towel-only Fjord stepping out and running a hand through his wet and unkempt hair, Caleb unsuccessfully tried to breathe his libido down.

“I hate you,” Caleb called, smacking the balloon by his side and taking satisfaction in watching it flail helplessly against the impact.

“So quick to sing a different tune. And here I thought you'd appreciate the gesture.” Fjord grinned as he threw on an undershirt.

Caleb let the silence be his answer as sat up with a stretch, putting his keys and wallet in his pocket.

“Dinner?” Fjord asked, and Caleb turned to see him dressed in his light brown hoodie, with jeans that clung to his hips.

“ _J-ja_.” Caleb nodded. With a clap on his back, Fjord led him to the door.

***

Despite the sheer number of bodies that filled the diner, Caleb felt himself relax into the seat. Fjord's eyes scanned the menu, and Caleb couldn't suppress a soft smile.

Behind him, a local musical trio performed what Caleb assumed to be an original. The two vocalists harmonized with the guitar in a simple yet pleasant melody. It wasn't too long until the waitress approached and took their order for drinks.

“Here,” Fjord began as he leaned his mug in Caleb's direction. “To a week of relaxation.”

“Cheers.” Caleb replied, clinking the rim if his mug against Fjord's. “To a spring break gone… different than you’d ever suspect.”

They both drank to that.

***

“So, did you like Astrid?” Fjord was well into his third drink when he asked. Caleb lowered his glass of water back onto the table.

“That's certainly a question.” Caleb dodged, raising an eyebrow at the inquiry.

“You don't have to answer. I just was wonderin’… I mean with… You know.”

“No, I don't know.” Caleb chuckled. Fjord rubbed the back of his neck, unable to look Caleb directly in the eye. “But. I don't subscribe to the idea that I have to put a label on myself or my emotions, if that's what you're asking. The notion of putting yourself in this box based on preconceived ideas or…” Caleb shook his head.

Fjord lowered the mug from his lips. “You writing a thesis or somethin'?”

“Oh, hush.” Caleb rolled his eyes. “I'm just passionate about it.”

***

“I look in the mirror sometimes and I just…” Back in the hotel, Fjord huffed, and Caleb watched as Fjord turned his neck and shifted his eyes to scan over his body. His muscles flexed in his sleeveless shirt. “I see everything I don’t like.”

“My hair…” Fjord muttered, ruffling his hair with one hand, and Caleb couldn't help but imagine how it would feel to comb his fingers through the length of hair, or to scritch the undercut above his ears.

“My face…” And Fjord rubbed a hand over his eyes, the same eyes that Caleb has caught himself losing himself in. Fjord’s hand dragged across his cheek, next to the same lips that Caleb has long wondered how they would feel to kiss.

“My arms…” And Caleb's eyes latched on to the tone of Fjord's forearms. He pictured being held in Fjord's grip, and imagined the feeling of safety that came with it.

“My stomach…” And as Fjord lifted his shirt to pinch at his stomach, Caleb saw the soft firmness of Fjord's abs. Lost himself to the idea of resting his head on Fjord's stomach like a pillow and soaking in the heat.

“I don’t know. I… I hate… this.”

“What?” Caleb shook himself out of his thoughts and looked up to Fjord. Caleb caught his expression of loathe and distaste. Of disgust. “Truly?” Caleb had nothing but love and admiration for Fjord. For the person Fjord was both inside and out.

“I think I… it’s like I just see myself in a weird way, and…” Fjord looked to Caleb and turned a hue of red on green that Caleb found endearing. “I just.” Suddenly, Fjord was grinning, and shook his head softly. “Nevermind.”

“I think you need to get out of the mirror, _Schatz_.”

***

“Hey…” Fjord called, reclined on the bed. Caleb lifted the cup from his lips and turned his head to Fjord, who had an arm outstretched towards Caleb. “Come here? Just for a sec’?”

Nodding, Caleb stood up from the chair. He sat down on the lone bed next to Fjord, who was shirtless after his earlier encounter with the mirror.

Once Caleb was on the bed, Fjord turned towards him and hesitantly placed a hand on Caleb’s arm.

“Stay?”

***

Caleb hummed into the embrace. Fjord's arm around Caleb's chest held him in a way that made him feel secure, rather than trapped.  

“You smell nice.” Fjord stated simply, and Caleb could feel the grin that the phone's camera would later confirm.

“Oh really?” Caleb turned his neck to look at Fjord and tried to focus on anything other than the sheer proximity they shared. “What do I smell like?”

“Shirt.”

Fjord’s snicker broke the silence, and Caleb couldn’t stop the grin when he felt Fjord’s head bump into his shoulder from behind.

***

Now off of the bed, Caleb stared at the sight of Fjord holding the phone in his direction. Caleb stretched his arms above his head trying to look at anywhere other than Fjord, shirtless, looking pointedly in his direction.

“You posin’ for me?” Fjord joked with a smirk, and Caleb rolled his eyes in response as he gripped the hem of his shirt and lifted.

“It’s nothing you haven’t seen before.” Caleb’s mind flashed to the summers spent in the ocean waves, before the academy and before Caleb’s complicated mess of feelings. Once the shirt was off, Caleb looked at the clothing in his hand, the scars from long ago that littered his inner forearm, then over to the mirror. Any direction other than Fjord.

“No. No mirror. None of that negativity.” Fjord’s voice called. Flushed, Caleb turned back to him. “Drop it.” As if to emphasize his point, Fjord tilted the phone down to the ground before turning it back to Caleb.

Caleb fidgeted with the shirt in his hand. “Fjord, there’s no-”

“Drop it.”

Caleb threw the shirt to the side, hearing the ruffle of it on the carpet floor. With a sigh, Caleb dimmed the desk light before, hesitantly, Caleb climbed into bed with Fjord.

Fjord reached an arm out towards Caleb. Gentle. An offering.

Despite the confusion that swarmed in his mind, Caleb allowed himself the chance to accept and placed his head on Fjord’s shoulder. From this angle, Caleb could see the stubble on Fjord’s chin, the sharpness of his jawbones.

Caleb forced his eyes shut and took a moment to breathe. This didn’t mean anything. It was just an effective way to share the single bed in their room. He just needed to get some sleep.

He felt a hand brush gently through his hair. There was a pause before the hand brushed through it once more. Caleb opened his eyes, and could barely make out Fjord smiling sheepishly at him.

“Sorry… I…”

“Fjord…” Caleb lifted his head off of the bed, leaning his weight on his elbow as he angled himself towards the half-orc. “What… what are…?”

Caleb wasn’t sure what words he was searching for. Were there any words to convey the thoughts cascading through his mind?

Fjord pushed up to meet Caleb’s gaze, and gently placed a hand on his arm. “Stop me if this is crazy.”

And then Fjord closed the distance, and their lips met for the briefest of sparks before Fjord moved his head back and stared, waiting for a response.

Caleb’s mind went from an unending echo of thoughts to pure silence. Silence. Silence.

_Fjord._

Caleb placed a hand on the back of Fjord’s head before surging forward to kiss him once more.

This time, there was no hesitation. Life flared into the two of them as their lips met. Caleb sighed into the feeling of Fjord’s hands once more tangled in his hair, while Caleb’s own hands sought refuge around Fjord’s neck.

“Sometimes…” Caleb breathed out as he rolled onto his back. Fjord curled his arms behind Caleb as he rested on top of him. Instead of feeling crushed, Caleb felt protected. “Sometimes you have to get a little crazy.”

Fjord barked out a laugh. “If you say so.”

Fjord’s lips crashed into Caleb’s once more, and Caleb gasped at the sensation of Fjord’s tongue as it fought for entry.

As if Caleb was going to put up any protest to that?

Fjord’s hands in Caleb’s hair tightened, and Caleb’s fingers instinctively dug into Fjord’s shoulders. Caleb forced his eyes open to take in the sight of Fjord, sweat glistening off of his hairline, face flushed.

Without prompting, Fjord’s lips broke away, and Caleb almost whined at the loss of contact.

What left his mouth instead was a moan at the sensation of Fjord’s tongue against his neck. Caleb dragged his nails down Fjord’s back, lost in the euphoria that enveloped him. Fjord hissed, and nipped at the spot on Caleb’s neck.

“S-sorry,” Caleb breathed out.

“Don’t fuckin’ apologize-” Fjord’s lips crashed into his again, and Caleb was lost. “-for something you’re not sorry for.”

“F-Fjord…” Caleb fought to catch up with Fjord, but every thought and intention he had was dulled by the truth and realness of the moment. Shaking with adrenaline, Caleb’s arms traced down Fjord’s body, physically mapping the very outlines he forbid himself from fantasizing about.

“Cay,” Fjord moaned as he came up for breath. In that moment, Caleb felt Fjord’s fingers slowly clench around the hem of his jeans. ”Cay, I- Can I-?”

“Anything.” Caleb nodded. “Fjord, anything you want.”

Call it nerves, call it anticipation, but the two of them struggled in the process of slipping out of the jeans, and Caleb couldn’t fight the chuckle that arose as he found himself desperately shaking himself out of the pant leg.

“Hey now, no rush,” Fjord whispered as he worked his own pants off. Discarding the jeans without a care, Fjord nestled in on top of Caleb once more. “I don’t plan on going anywhere.”

Caleb breathed softly at that, and acting on pure instincts, wrapped his arms around Fjord and pulled Fjord down on top of him.

“Wha- Cay? You alright?” Caleb nodded as best as he could with his head buried into Fjord’s shoulder. Fjord kissed the side of his cheek as he circled his thumb against the back of Caleb’s skull.

After a couple of moments to just sink into the feeling of Fjord, Caleb turned his head and met Fjord’s lips with his own. “You good?” Fjord asked again, patiently, in between kisses.

“ _Ja_ , _ja_. I’m good. Great.” Caleb pressed his forehead into Fjord’s. “I’d be better, though, if you put your hands back where they were.”

Fjord’s face flushed at Caleb’s command, before he broke into a smirk. “Yes’sir.”

Caleb’s head fell back into the pillow as Fjord’s hand ghosted over his chest, tickling his skin as it pulled at the hem of his boxers.

Fjord gave him one lasting kiss before his body shifted, and Caleb’s eyes stared down at the sight of Fjord stripping him of his boxers. Caleb shivered at the air that passed over his bare skin. He hadn’t noticed how constrained his dick felt against the clothing until it was gone. Fjord’s finger traced Caleb’s inner thighs, and Caleb’s nails dug into his palms, unable to reach Fjord from his current position.

When Fjord’s hand slowly wrapped Caleb, his hips surged forward, eliciting the friction he craved.

No, needed. He needed Fjord.

“F-Fjord-”

Fjord gave an experimental tug, and Caleb moaned back into the pillow. Fjord laughed at the sound.

_Bastard-_

Fjord licked his hand, making a show of the saliva trailing from his lip to his hand before his hand wrapped once more around Caleb.

“F-fuck-” Fjord’s mouth moved to lick over Caleb’s nipple as his hand pumped Caleb’s dick, and it finally gave Caleb the leverage to grasp for Fjord. His hands found purchase in Fjord’s hair, and he tugged the half-orc toward him. With a grunt, Fjord followed, and their lips met once more.

Caleb bit Fjord’s lip, and Fjord’s moans joined his own. Caleb’s hands surged for Fjord’s boxers.

“This is long overdue,” Caleb joked between breaths, slowly tugging at the cloth but waiting to give Fjord a chance to refute if need be.

“A-fuckin’-greed.” Fjord’s hand joined Caleb’s in pulling down the boxers. Caleb drove his hips up to meet Fjord’s, and both moaned at the contact.  

Fjord kissed down Caleb’s chest, and when he reached Caleb’s thighs, he reached his hands to entwine with Caleb’s.

Caleb felt Fjord gently rub a thumb over his hand, and the two shared a look. Caleb stared into Fjord’s eyes. Caleb found warmth. Safety. Trust.

And desire.

Fjord’s bobbed his head down, and in the next moment, Caleb was grasping for the sheets that felt like they were of a different world.

Fjord started slow, pressing his lips against Caleb as he slowly lifted his head up and down, seemingly getting accustomed to the position and the feeling.

In a span of time that Caleb couldn’t define as too soon or too delayed, Fjord curiously ran his tongue along the length.

It felt like Fjord was a wave crashing over Caleb. The goosebumps that danced over Caleb’s skin were like ripples in the endless tide. Speaking was impossible, breathing seemed just as difficult.

If this was what drowning felt like, who needed air?

***

The morning light caught Caleb’s eyes, and he instinctively squinted his eyes closed. He moved to rub a hand over his eyes, and froze when he realized his movement was restricted.

The panic faded as soon as it began when Caleb realized Fjord’s arm was wrapped around his chest. Caleb smiled at the sight of the offending half-orc pressed into his side.

Last night… happened. Caleb found his breath picking up with every passing moment. Did Fjord regret it? How much had he drank? Were they a thing? Did Fjord want them to be a thing?

Did Caleb want them to be a thing?

“Mhm,” the garbled attempt at a word turned Caleb’s attention back to Fjord, who rubbed his head against Caleb’s shoulder before glancing up at him. “Mornin’,” Fjord stated simply with a grin. Fjord’s normally well-kept hair was tousled, and marks on his neck and back were clearly evident.

Caleb flushed at the realization that he probably looked much the same.

Fjord pushed off the bed to meet Caleb in a kiss, and Caleb happily complied.

“Morning.”

***

Caleb sank into the sand next to Fjord, leaning his weight on his palms as his eyes took in the sunset-dyed sky. The beach was surprisingly empty, with only the occasional passerby. Caleb breathed in. The contrast of the air here compared to the air of the capital was rejuvenating, until Caleb remembered that this was a vacation, not his new normal.

Caleb’s eyes flicked to the ocean once more, and Caleb found himself lost in the infinite expansiveness of it all. Lost in the fluid and unending motion of the ebb and flow of the tide. Lost in the truth and the realness of this moment.

Here. With Fjord.

The ocean in front of him blurred, and it wasn’t until his instincts took over and moved a hand to his eyes did Caleb realize that he was crying.

“Hey now,” Fjord muttered, warm and affectionate. Light as air, Fjord traced the back of one of his finger’s under Caleb’s eye, brushing off a tear or two as he did so. “Don’t you make me cry too.”

Caught off guard, Caleb breathed out a laugh, shook his head, and looked down at his lap. A moment passed, and Caleb felt an arm wrap around his shoulder. Caleb leaned into the motion, resting his head against Fjord’s shoulder and letting the feel of Fjord’s thumb absentmindedly tracing patterns on his shoulder calm his thoughts.

They were here. They were together. And whatever the world may bring-

“Whoa.” Fjord breathed out, and Caleb’s eyes flicked to him before focusing on the ocean. By the dock, a mullet arced in the air before diving back into the water. Caleb stared at the ripples it left.

“I’ve never seen one jump that high before.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Any and all kudos, comments, etc are greatly appreciated.


End file.
